warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Arbiters of Hexis
The Arbiters of Hexis 'is one of the six main Syndicates, with an interest in developing the Tenno's skills, much like Teshin and his Conclave. While many Tenno may be content to live simply as warriors, the Arbiters see them as a source of infinite potential. They believe that the Tenno of old were shackled by the purpose the Orokin Emperors assigned them, and that their divine status is barely recognized. By adopting a dogmatic culture reminiscent of old Orokin hierarchy, they aim to shape a new set of rules that the Tenno can live by that does not limit their power. Through trial, focus, and study they hope that the Tenno can rebuild their culture and become a beacon of hope in the system, not just a legend from bygone days. Although not of Tenno origin themselves, they strive to embody the ideals of the Tenno culture. The exact nature of the hidden potential within the Tenno that they seek to unlock remains uncertain, but above all else they seek to lead the Tenno on a path towards what they believe is enlightenment, regardless of what the Origin System as a whole must endure. Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Augment Mods for the Arbiters of Hexis’ favored weapons after obtaining the title of Crusader. The weapons include Burston Prime, Jaw Sword, Viper, and Silva & Aegis. The unique effect associated with the weapon mods from this syndicate is Truth. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Maxim, Tenno can exchange Standing for Augment Mods for the Arbiters of Hexis’ favored Warframes that include Ash, Equinox, Excalibur, Harrow, Inaros, Limbo, Loki, Mirage, Nyx, Volt, and Wukong. Ranks Offerings Trivia *One reason that may be attributed to the Arbiters of Hexis opposing The Perrin Sequence might be the views of the Arbiters that see a wide and vast potential in the Tenno, disregarding the Sequence's methods of resolving conflict as reducing the Tenno into becoming mere merchants brokering peace. *The Arbiters of Hexis also oppose the Red Veil's use of the Tenno, as the Arbiters see the Veil's want of bloodshed as repetition of the past, and they abhorred the idea of the Tenno being squandered as mere weapons. *It is possible that Suda allied herself with the Arbiters of Hexis because of the knowledge they offered regarding the old ways of the Tenno. Warrior scholars who worshipped the way of the old, the Arbiters are most certainly one of the few sources of the past the Orokin left behind. *The Arbiters of Hexis are the only syndicate left with their leader unidentified. *The Arbiters of Hexis, along with Steel Meridian, are the only syndicates who are yet to receive a quest-based story after them. Quotes '''Rank Quotes: ' *''"You set the example for the rest of us."'' :: *''"The Arbiters of Hexis seek truth through trial, and discipline. The Tenno will surpass their former masters."'' *''"You have stepped from the path. Tread carefully."'' :: *''"A shame to see such potential squandered."'' :: '''Requesting Sacrifice: *''"You are on the verge of a new truth."'' :: Sacrifice Successful: *''"You honor us, Tenno."'' Starting Syndicate Mission: *''"Your path has led here. Prove yourself, Tenno."'' When Sending Death Squad: * "You have strayed too far from the path. May this correct you." * "Your lack of honor has brought this upon you." When Selling Offerings: * "Perhaps these will show you the path..." :: * "Will these help you?" :: * "What can we do to help your journey?" :: When Purchasing an Item: *''"We are honored to help."'' * "May this help your journey." * "An honor." de:Arbiters of Hexis fr:Arbitres d'Hexis Category:Syndicates Category:Update 15 Category:Quotes